User talk:JoePlay
Hi. Are you a staff member? What mediawiki pages did you add? PitchBlack696 19:46, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Re: Appearance That's great thanks for the offer. By looking at the wiki, what ideas do you have to improve its appearance? The only specific thing I thought of was changing the color of the left-side menu. It's currently white and light blue, and I would like to changed to perhaps a light brown and darker brown. http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 01:42, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Wow that looks amazing! I just took a look at your own design of the new MHWiki layout. Looking good. I hope the others like it as well. I sure do. :) Artemis Paradox (talk) 21:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! :-) JoePlay (talk) 21:58, November 17, 2009 (UTC) The logo looks great, I would appreciate if you could exchange it for ours. The normal and user pages look like something we already have. Something Ive long been thinking about is a neat feature Ive seen on other popular wikis. They have award/gift system, comments, trivia's and poll's. Looks like heavy duty changing but I would like to hear your thoughts on that. http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 06:54, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Ahh, nevermind, I forgot I had the overiding admin skin unchecked. Relooked and Im impressed, it looks wonderful. Many thanks if you can change it. http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 20:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay thank you, it really does look great. Check out this blog: blog. I have two current questions, 1) is there any kind of amateur award system I can set up? For example, is there a way I can see who edited the most in a month to give a "Editor of the Month" award? And 2) Can I make pages a featured article? Like by setting up a star in the top right corner of an article? http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 19:37, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Youre awesome! lol Thanks. http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 20:52, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Main page and request That looks great, but we'll have to decide on which images will go up. In the meantime, can you activate this template? I got it from the Elder Scrolls wiki. http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 08:22, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Oh okay thats fine im sure we can think of a replacement. the fixed width can be done now, but i wanted to ask how many images can be put up at once? http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 07:58, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Homepage background Regarding the Main Page's background images, do I just upload the side images as Accent1 and Accent2? Or Do you have to actually do something with the HTML code? This is what I'd think will look good: Click here --Bobofango 11:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Right Accent and Left Accent I'm assuming since its Java, you can position the image with coordinates? For the right image, I cut it off so it can be placed flush to the edge. However, for the left image, it'd be nice to have the top monster's wing underlap with the MHwiki logo as seen here. --Bobofango 18:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Is there anyway to "fix" the image, so that it stays in position when you scroll down? I think that would be nice. --Bobofango 19:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Data Tables Hi, just wondering how I can make Table Rows highlight with mouseover? I've seen it on the FFXI wiki and thought it would be nice for this page I am working on. Thanks. --Bobofango 14:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia Layout Hey man, the new Wikia layout looks lame as hell (and everyone agrees). Any way we can get exempt from the forced-change and keep the current Monaco skin when November comes and HitlerWikia forces the new layout? The new layout is way too cramped (fixed width) and pretty much screws up 99% of the pages on this wikia. A lot of time was put into this wikia and I'd hate to see it get abandoned because Wikia had some "genius" idea and continue to ignore the users' needs. Bobofango 05:09, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Wiki background Please update wiki background to this: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-background.jpg And fix the background if possible. PS. I still think the new layout sucks ass. Bobofango 07:10, October 23, 2010 (UTC) =Wiki-background.jpg= =Wiki-background.jpg=